


First Meeting

by WWERomanReignsGirl



Series: Roman Reigns and Jessica Martinez-Hardy [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWERomanReignsGirl/pseuds/WWERomanReignsGirl
Summary: Jessica and Roman meet for the first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does!

January 2011

Jessica pulled up to the FCW arena and got out of the car. She looked around "so, this is their developmental system?" Jessica said to herself and opened the car door grabbing her bag and her purse. Jessica locked her car and walked into the building checking in with security

At the far end of the hall Roman Reigns was talking to Seth Rollins who was sitting on a box. He looked over and saw Jessica who was still checking in with security. "Who is that?" Roman asked. Seth looked over "oh that is Jeff's half-sister Jessica." Seth replied. "Oh. She's really beautiful." Roman said. "She's taken." Seth said. "And? She might be taken but that doesn't mean I can't say she's beautiful." Roman said. "Roman I know what you're talking about when you say a girl is beautiful. You want to get in her pants." Seth said. "No I don't." Roman said. "Sure pal." Seth said

Jessica finished checking in with security and began walking down the hall looking around. "Jessica!" Seth hollered. Jessica looked over and smiled then walked over to him. "Seth." Jessica said. Seth jumped off the box and hugged her. "You're finally here." Seth said. "Yep finally." Jessica said

Seth pulled away "Jessica, this is Roman Reigns". "Jessica Martinez-Hardy." Jessica said. "Two last names?" Roman asked. "Yeah. I'm part Mexican." Jessica says. "So, you know Spanish?" Roman replied. "Si." Jessica said. "Oh." Roman said. "I'm fluent. My mom speaks it as well." Jessica said. "Oh wow." Roman said. "Yo no comprendo." Jessica said. "What?" Roman asked. "I do not understand." Jessica said. "I know a little bit of Spanish." Roman said. Jessica smiled "I'll see you guys later. I have to meet with Vince." Jessica said

"Okay see ya." Seth said. "Nice meeting you Roman." Jessica said. "You to." Roman said. Jessica walks away from them. Roman watches her walk away. "Oh good lord Roman." Seth shook his head. "What?" He replied. "You were basically standing here flirting with her." Seth said. "I was not." Roman said. Seth rolled his eyes and Brianna walked up. "Is he flirting with someone again?" Brianna asked. "No!" Roman said. "Today is Jessica's first day and he just met her and he was basically standing her flirting with her." Seth said. "Jesus Christ Roman." Brianna said and smacked him on the head. "Ow! Jeez okay maybe I was, but she has a boyfriend though right?" Roman asked. "Fiancee to be exact." Seth said. "Oh." Roman said. Brianna and Seth shook their heads

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
